Atlantis: A Bleachy Tale
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a lingvist living in the early 1910's Tokyo. When the opportunity presents itself he gladly accepts an expedition after the legendary Atlantis. But not everything are as they pretend to be... IchiXRuki
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from 'Bleach' or 'Atlantis: the Lost Empire' since they are the products of Walt Disney Company and Tite Kubo.**

_**Atlantian Language**_

* * *

**Atlantis: A Bleachy Tale**

"… _in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." – Plato, 360 B.C._

Prologue

The air was silent, only pierced by the hoarse screeches from the seagulls that could be spotted in the endless blue sky, where small fluffy clouds could be spotted drifting around under the piercing sun.

It was peaceful.

That was the first impression anyone would get if they looked at the scenery before them with the small silhouettes of the seagulls, and the sun reflected in the silent sea where small waves covered the salty liquid.

When a bright flash of light could be spotted in the distance, the seagulls stopped moving for a few moments in the air, and it seemed like the entire world was at a standstill. Then… something was moving in the horizon. Something big… and something blue. Something… that was sure to shake the creatures in this tiny area of the world.

As the "something" that moved in the distance got closer, the animals in the air and water started panicking. The seabirds fled to the safety of the sky, and the fish in the water fled deep down to the vast masses of water.

The air grew moist, as if huge amounts of water were seeking out the place beyond this once peaceful little place with birds, and fish, and life.

Now something more could be seen in the distance. Great clouds of smoke and damp could be spotted behind an enormous wall of water that moved forward with incredible speed, and before this huge tidal wave there were flying objects of stone.

Small, lithe tunas, huge goldfish, gigantic lobsters, and many other creatures from the sea were recreated in stone with blue markings, and on top of these contraptions sat humans dressed in strange garments. Broad hats of yellow straw, and brownish red tunics decorated the humans fleeing from the colossal wave of destruction, as they desperately tried to reach their homes.

"_**You fool! You've destroyed us all!" **_one of the men controlling one of the tuna-like stone vehicles roared to a man underneath him, sitting in the same kind of transport.

Behind the armada the wave only gained in speed and strength, which did not go unnoticed by many in the fleet of floating stone-creatures.

"_**The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!"**_ one of the other men shouted before his vehicle was swallowed by the wave, and screams of terror sounded throughout the before so silent area as the entire armada was swallowed up by the water, and only a few of the smaller – and faster – contraptions made it out alright. They proceeded to flee towards their home, Atlantis, in small passages throughout and in between many small islands, until they finally reached the inner heart of the city.

Beautifully arranged gardens, magnificent towers, and extravagant mansions adorned the landscape where a buzzing metropolis was slowly panicking, as the sky grew dark and ominous.

In one of the outposts at the very edge of the city sat a guard who with horrified eyes watched the huge tidal wave get closer and closer to the city, and he quickly turned around to yell into a horn.

"_**Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!"**_

Throughout the entire city the voice of the guard was heard coming out from giant stoneheads, and huge bells of brass could be heard giving warning to the many citizens of Atlantis.

People were screaming and running as red beams of light began appearing all over the city, as if they were searching to something. The citizens all knew that in times of danger they should seek towards the center of the city, and therefore they dragged the children, the old, and the sick towards the plaza before the Royal Palace.

Just outside of that exact same building was the King and Queen of Atlantis standing. Their little daughter stood beside her mother, and looked around with fear evident in her huge indigo eyes. She was clutching a stuffed toy to her chest as her little head whipped around to observe all the various things around her, and therefore completely missed what the guard leading her mother and father to safety said.

Her mother yanked her hard in the arm holding her stuffed toy, and she therefore dropped it on the shaking tiles underneath her feet. She quickly tried to reach for it but, since her mother was already taking her towards the shelters deeper into the city, she couldn't because of her short arms.

"_**Rukia! Leave it! There is no time!" **_the Queen said harshly as she crouched before her daughter, and looked into her scared eyes just as a red beam of light hit the Queen, and it slowly turned blue.

The Queen's eyes widened as she felt a power stronger than herself pull her upwards, and as her eyes grew empty a blue light was lit inside them. A blue crystal hanging around her neck started floating in the air before her and slowly the Queen turned around, still holding her daughter's hand in her own.

The blue beam started shrinking, and a sharp hissing-like sound was heard when it had disappeared completely before a new, bigger, beam started pulling the Queen up towards the dark sky, where a bright blue object was hanging over the city.

As the Queen started descending towards the object in the sky, her grip around her daughter's wrist slacked, but there was still enough strength in her hands to pull the little bracelet her daughter was wearing off her wrist and she took it with her up to the sky.

From around the island thirteen giants made of stone started rising the closer the Queen got to the blue light floating above the city and as soon as the giants were standing in place they slammed together their hands to form a blue shield of energy to shield the city from the waters.

"_**MOTHER!"**_ the little Princess, Rukia, cried out as she stretched her small arms towards her mother up in the sky, but she was too small. Again she cried for her mother as tears ran down her cheeks, and then her father reached her. He enveloped her in his arms, and continued to look up at his beloved wife who was about to leave this world.

The masses of water finally reached the city, and tore the beautiful towers and buildings down without showing any form of mercy. As the shield created by the giants started sealing off the heart of the city, many people were trapped outside of the shield. Parents watched their children beg to be let in, and elders watched their families be killed by the merciless water beating against the shield.

The king narrowed his steel-gray eyes as he once again looked up at the blue light above him and his daughter. This time his daughter wished to look as well, but he would have none of that.

"_**Close your eyes Rukia! Look away!" **_the king shouted above the screams of people running around, and he forced his daughter's head down as a blinding light emanated from the sky the second the shield finally finished, and then the vast masses of water began to force down the city of Atlantis.

Thunder struck the water, explosions erupted all around the shield, but nothing could penetrate such a barrier.

And thus the Kingdom of Atlantis… disappeared underneath the sea…

* * *

It's _finally_ out! This was the first chapter in this Bleach-story with Atlantis: the Lost Empire-plot so yeah… if you have absolutely no f***ing idea what I'm talking about here's some links you can try out:

For the ORIGINAL OPENING: www . youtube watch?v=BuX_80L95UQ

For the MOVIE: www . freedisneymoviesonline . blogspot .

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Presentations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from 'Bleach' or 'Atlantis: the Lost Empire' since they are the products of Walt Disney Company and Tite Kubo.**

I really hope that you all like it! Here's the first "real" chapter! Enjoy!

**_Special thanks to: Darksknight, ilovebks, Guest and 27kirune12 for reviewing! _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Presentations

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming here and listen to my proposal."

Ichigo Kurosaki looked out at his audience with an excited gleam in his brown eyes, and waited for a few moments before he continued his speech.

"Now, we've all heard the legend of Atlantis, a continent in the Mid-Atlantic that was home to an advanced civilization, possessing technology far beyond our own... well at least according to our friend Plato here there was a huge cataclysmic event that suddenly struck, sending it deep beneath the ocean."

Ichigo tapped his finger on top of an old statuette of Plato with his middle finger, followed by a circular bowl with a lone goldfish in, before he picked up some pictures on pieces of wood he had arranged in order on his little desk beside him. His orange hair shone brightly even though the basement he called his office only was lit by hundreds of candles, and an old lamp that had seen better days, and his eyes - chocolate-brown - was filled with determination.

_'They _have_ to hear what I say! I can't take any more refusals!' _he thought to himself as he felt a drop of sweat roll down from his forehead, and trace his cheek until it fell from his chin.

"Now, some of you may ask questions like "Why Atlantis? It's just a myth, right? Pure fantasy?" but that, gentlemen, is where you would be wrong, because you see..." Ichigo held a small pause where he swiftly found the right picture to begin with.

"Ten thousand years ago, before the Egyptians build the Pyramids, Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight, which is impossible, you'd say, but no - gentlemen - not for them! Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agreed that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than steam, than coal! Maybe even more powerful than our modern combustion engines!"

As Ichigo held another small pause, he slowly felt his insecurity slowly start to fade away into nothing as his voice grew stronger. He could do this! He could do this, and there was nothing that could stop him!

"Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface!"

Then his face turned soft, almost childlike, when he showed a new picture from his small slides that looked like a page from a book during the Middle Ages.

"Now, this is a page from an illuminated text known as the 'Shepard's Journal', and it is said that the Shepard's Journal is a direct guide to Atlantis, as well as it's exact whereabouts." Ichigo quickly put down his slides, and then inched his way between his desk, and a big blackboard he had right beside it.

"Now, based on a centuries old translation of Norse text, has made historians believe that the Journal was to be found in Ireland," Ichigo pointed at some old runes on the board behind him, before he quickly bend down to pick up an old Viking shield.

"However... after comparing the text... to the runes on this Viking shield, I found that o...one of the letters had been mistranslated! So, by changing this letter," Ichigo quickly eased the 'R' in Ireland with his long sleeve, before he grabbed a piece of chalk to write a 'C' instead, "and inserting the correct one, we find that the Shepard's Journal lies _not_ in Ireland, gentlemen, but in Iceland!"

Ichigo held his breath for a few seconds for a 'pause for effect' as he called it, before he finally dropped the heavy shield that rolled to the side, and he straightened his back.

"Gentlemen, I'll take your questions now." Ichigo gasped for his breath, and was in his own little piece of heaven like he always was after a "performance", but then he was brought back to reality when the sound of an angry telephone pierced the silent air in the basement.

"Oh, uh, would you gentlemen please excuse me for a minute?" Ichigo said with a sweatdrop before he threw himself onto the blackboard, which made it flip, so he could reach his telephone.

"Cartographer, and linguist, Kurosaki Ichigo, speaking! Oh... yeah of course... yes, I'll fix it right away."

Ichigo quickly got off the board, before he pulled a string that made the lousy lamp hanging from the ceiling light up the entire room and walked towards a big boiler behind some chairs, where old African masks were set up so they looked like the leaders of the museum he worked at. He muttered a few apologies to the African masks and chairs, as he moved them aside so he could get to the boilers behind them. With a few practiced moves Ichigo quickly got the boiler to roar as it woke up, and he quickly jumped onto the board again to speak with his boss.

"How's that? Is that better?" he asked quickly, and then hung up after receiving an angry "Yes Kurosaki!" from his boss Nakamura, who angrily smacked the other phone onto its holder, and Ichigo stared at the empty phone he was holding with an annoyed look in his eyes, before he slid off the board and continued his presentation.

"Now as you can see by this... err..." Ichigo stopped abruptly when he looked down on his loose vest where a part of the map had been transferred onto, and with a slightly nervous chuckle he quickly took place before the map, and then used his fingers to illustrate.

"As you can see by the map that I've drawn, I've planned out a route that would myself and a crew to the southern coast of Iceland to retrieve the Journal!" Ichigo finished excitedly before he dusted his vest off, just as his old clockwork hanging on the wall began shooting out its little tree-bird.

_'Showtime!'_ Ichigo thought excitedly as he ran over to grab some long pieces of parchment, before walking towards a little table where there was a small box made out of rice paper, and carefully he opened the fragile contraption. Inside was an old tropical hat, and Ichigo's eyes warmed at the sight of the delicate head-wear. He remembered how he had begged his grandfather, Isshin Kurosaki, to try it on one day as a kid, and Isshin had handed it over with a small chuckle. The only negative thing about the memory was that the hat had been to big for his head at that time.

"This is it, old man... I'm finally getting out of the damn dungeons." Ichigo muttered as he carefully grabbed the tropical hat, and then a single childish idea invaded his mind. He carefully placed the old hat on top of his head, and in a few moments of triumph Ichigo was sure that this time the hat wouldn't drop down onto his head. For a few seconds the dream was a reality before the hat slumped down on top of his head, and a scowl took the place of the warm smile that had grazed the orange-haired Japanese's face.

Just then a small rumbling was heard in a tube beside the orange-head who frowned before reaching out towards the tube just as a scroll appeared in it. He quickly pulled the scroll out of the cover before he began mumbling the content out loud.

"Dear Kurosaki-san, this is to inform you that your meeting has been moved up from 4.30 PM to 3.30 PM... wait what?" Ichigo muttered as the frown between his brows deepened even further just as another scroll appeared in the tube and like the last one he read it out loud as well.

"Dear Kurosaki-san, due to your absence the Board has decided against your proposal. Have a nice weekend, Nakamura-san's office..."

...

...

...

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! *bows in apology before avoiding a rotten tomato* I am deeply sorry and I hope it won't take this long to get the next chapter out! Please review!


End file.
